Fate 40k
by Pizzalord
Summary: Instead of summoning Saber or Archer, Rin summons a heroic spirit from the future... the grim and distant future where there is only war. With her help, Lord Castellan Ursarkar E. Creed plans to use the Holy Grail to destroy the Chaos gods and bring a great victory for the Imperium of man. But many and powerful servants lie in their way...
1. Chapter 1

**Author note**: this is a cross over based on the story fate stay night with elements of warhammer 40 000 thrown in for fun.

**Disclaimer**: I have no ownership over any of the characters or concepts mentioned below

Intro : the summoning

The dark dusty room echoed with the dying sounds of the summoning spell. The light began to fade from the circle on the floor. There sprawled out over the couch was a tall man wearing a unique green military uniform. The young man was quite a sight, from his armoured boots to his jacket covering his shoulders. He was sitting causally despite the rough and unstable summoning which had resulted in a minor explosion.

"An archer huh?" Rin said with a very dissatisfied tone. She folder her arms as she looked at her new servant. In her heart she had hope for a Saber the strongest of the servants. But it was too late to try again. "Drat I was hoping for a Saber."

"Well I'm no saber." Said the man as he looked around the room. "But I'm betting you're a very powerful mage so it won't really matter if we plan our moves right. That's provided the knowledge I was given is right and mages aren't prone to blowing up the way physkers do back home." He replied. "You'd have to be to summon me from all the way where I was."

"We'll I guess you'll have to do." Rin said shrugging her shoulders. "What is your name Archer?" she asked.

The young man lit a cigar and took a drag. "Creed." he replied letting out a puff of smoke and holding the cigar at his side in one hand. "Ursarkar Creed"

Rin's face changed to a stumped expression. "U... Uru- Urasa?" A tongue tide expression adorned Rin's face as she struggled with the name. It was as if the pride she held could be seen tearing at it's extremities. A slight blush flushed her cheeks as she spoke questioningly. "Urusakaru?"

Creed held his hand out for her to stop. "Creed is fine. That's what everyone calls me that anyway." he said with an ever so slight smile. "So shall we begin?"

The Tohsaka family dining room was grand filled with high class furniture of elegant design. Creed was seated opposite Rin. He was disappointed but not to any length surprised by the lack of imperial drink he was used to in Rin's house and duely resorted to taking a bottle of wine he'd been offered from Rin's late father's cellar. He muttered a quick imperial blessing before pouring the glass. Rin wasn't looking his way at all but was staring intently at her cup of tea.

Creed herd her mutter the words saber again. "On to that subject again are we?"

"Don't get me wrong I'm not dissatisfied with you or anything I'm just upset it's been all this time training and I miss my mark."

"Fair enough." Creed replied, he shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from the glass.

"Anyway as your master I have the need and the right to know everything about you. Your title, history and what your wish for the grail is." She blurted out arrogantly.

"Very well if you must know." Creed replied. He then drained his glass took a slightly deeper breath then normal. "Well my title is Lord Castellan Ursarkar Creed. I was raised the cadian 8th regiment and live in the Cadian gate. The sole system that lies between the eye of terror's opening and the rest of mankind. I have fought chaos for most of my life and my wish is nothing more then the destruction of the dark gods or closing of the eye of terror. I have no clue exactly how powerful this grail is but since it's not chaos I see no problem using it to help the emperor."

Rin stared at him blankly then blinked a couple times.

_She barely understood a word I said did she. _Creed thought to himself. He poured another glass of wine whilst pondering the meaning of him being on Terra all this time ago. "It's okay if you don't understand Rin. I'll try and explain it more simply what it means when we discus strategy."

Chapter 1: That fateful night

It wasn't too long before the first the two were involved in their first fight. They had spent most evenings scouting out for any signs of the opposition. Now they had found one. The night was young and the stars were begging to gleam down on the school courtyard. The wind kicked up a gentle breeze making the clothing of the parties involved in the face off flutter.

"So the enemy reveals him self at last." Creed said. They had been sensing the presence of another servant for some time. "Looks like he was waiting for a night attack. Nobody to interfere."

Rin stood just off to the right behind Creed. Her eyes narrowed "Looks like a Lancer." She said staring at the blue robed man wielding with a bright red spear.

"No sign of the enemy master yet," Creed said quietly to Rin. Creed had his hands by his side ready for a quick draw of his pistols. "We'll go with plan 3 for now but keep your guard up. Their master may strike at anytime."

Rin nodded and jumped away. In that instant Lancer began his attack lunging toward Creed in a crazy zigzagging strafe. Ursarkar drew his las-pistols and blasted away at Lancer. The first shots missed and the two that hit pierced harmlessly through the man's propped up shoulder armour, missing any of the servant's actual body but leaving holes inside the steel. Creed dogged and jumped back as the spear was thrusted at him. He ducked under a sweeping attack and switched his pistols to full auto. He gave more and more ground as the Lancer kept up the ferocity of his attacks. Then his chance came for a counter as the Lancer gave a wide sweeping strike at the Cadian. Creed ducked into a combat role and landed behind the Lancer and unleashed a wild volley of las-rounds. Creed was back on the offensive and with every shot was forcing Lancer back into an alcove between buildings. Creed finally landed a hit but with the low setting of the las-pistols it didn't do much but trim the spirit. The fact the Lancer had lasted this long unscaved showed tremendous skill on the side of the spirit. Creed's aim was said to rival that of an Astartes though landing hits in this situation was not his ultimate goal. _Almost there he thought, _Lancer was being slowly pushed into his trap. They wanted to capture him and draw out the enemy master in this plan. Then movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. With out lowering his guard towards lancer he looked over to find a student looking over at the combat. _Lancer's master perhaps. Did we manage to draw him out._

"We've been seen." Lancer yelled abruptly breaking from the combat and dashing toward the student. "We'll finish this another time."

Creed took this chance to flick both his pistols back to Hot-shot. "What's the call Rin?" He asked. "I have the chance to gun him down but the kid could get away."

"What are you standing around for after them." Rin yelled after she landed.

"What do you want me to do if I catch them?" Creed asked as he and Tohsaka bounded after the fleeing targets. By the time they caught up the boy was dead. They had chased the two all the way into one of the school buildings. The corpse was of a young kid, couldn't have been more then sixteen or seventeen, laying face down in a corridor right outside the math's room. Creed had seen many an worse deaths then this but something left him a little uneasy about this one.

A shocking silence filled hall-way as the two stood there. Blood began to spread over the floor and Rin's head and shoulders sank. Creed prepared to speak realising they were short on time but Rin beat him to it. "Go after Lancer he'll be heading back to his master we at least need to find out who that is!"

"I'm on it." He said.

After that the room was empty. With just Rin and the body.

"I'm sorry." she muttered to the body and moved over to dispose of it. Then she caught a glance of the boys face and her heart dropped. "Why... Why did it have to be you?" Without hesitation Rin took off her necklace and began work reviving the kid. "I'm sorry father." She muttered to herself.

Some time latter the two reconvened at the Tohsaka estate. Rin was sitting with her arms folded across her chest and drinking a cup of tea. "How did the mission go."

"Not, well. I know his master isn't anywhere in the south end of the city. But the target got away." Creed said. It had been years since he last tracked a target out in the field. The last time he could recall was in his days as a white shield. Though even then he had never tracked a target that could move this fast.

"That's too bad." Rin sighed and stared back into her cup. She took a sip and glared off into the distance.

"Would I be correct to assume you healed the witness?" Creed asked as he sunk back into his armrest. "Wasn't that a valuable asset? The crystal you used that is."

"I have plenty more i-idiot they're not that special." She said in a huff and turned to face the window with an out raged expression.

"No it's not that. I commend your actions in sacrificing something you held dear to save an innocent life. No..." He leaned back and lit his cigar and leaned back. "It's just I fear your efforts might go in-vain."

Rin turned back to him with wide eyes and pale features. "W-what do you mean in-vain i-idiot?"

"I mean Lancer is bound to realise his target is still alive." he let out a puff of grey smoke which blew past Rin's face and out the window in to the cold night air. "Tonight if his master was observing us from a distance. Then he'll go to finish the job."

Rin's face was a mixture of anger and shock. "Archer we're moving out." She said rising from her seat and barging out the door.

"I thought as much" Creed chuckled to himself and the cigar dematerialised.

The Emiya estate was almost as quiet as the traditional japanese styled mansion always was at that point in the night. In fact If the neighbours and occupants were asleep or reading a very captivating chapter of the dark sunrise, they would hardly notice the sounds of crashing glass and ramble's of Emiya Shirou as he tried to fiend off a mad spear wielding manifestation of a heroic spirit. However this was exactly the sign Rin and Creed were looking for as they made their rush to come to his aide, so the pair were not fooled but illusion that someone was just watching a really intense action movie with their surround sound way up.

"He's heading for a small building just off from the main one." The sound of the rushing wind almost drowned out Creed's calm and strong voice.

"O-okay." Rin yelled as she held tightly to Creed as he made his descent.

"Brace your self." Creed warned. With a grav-chute on his back one faithful las-pistol in his hand and one determined Rin in the other arm he plummeted towards the estate engaging the grav-chute at last second. The two felt a lurch and Rin could feel her tea deciding to try abandon the ride. Creed let a rage of low powered las-rounds crack throughout the air at the enemy Lancer. Small bursts in the Lancer's flesh made him reel back giving the dazed boy a chance to flee into the outer building.

"Hey big guy. Remember me?" Creed said with a smile as he landed on the grass to the western wing of the estate. Lancer shot him a vile glare from the eastern end. Creed let Rin enjoy the safety of a solid ground beneath her and he Stood forward drawing his next pistol.

"What insolent stage act are you fools trying. To preform?" Lancer spat at Creed. Without another word or moments' hesitation Lancer charged at Creed through the blaze of blistering las-rounds. Lancer shrugged off the las-wounds as he burst forwards. He stabbed and swung with intense force at Creed who dogged and switched out his pistols for a cadian tactical knife.

"Get back!" Creed yelled at the dazed Rin. Creed caught one of Lancers' stabs intended for Rin but in doing so left himself open. The blunt end of the spear took out Creed's legs and he was taken to the ground. A spear thrusted at his throat was deflected off Creed's knife. Lancer felt a heavy imperial boot land with full force on his gut and he doubled back. Creed took this time to ditch his grav-chute and roll out back into a stand. Lancer saw an opportunity and broke the combat to head into the small shac.

Rin forced herself to her feet and struggled her way away from the conflict as the world seemed to spin around her. She looked back to see a blinding light blast from the small building Emiya fled into. A blonde woman burst forth and attacked the incoming Lancer. There were a few blows and counters exchanged by the two before a stand off occurred. A triangle formed with Lancer and the woman taking a ready stance angled towards both the other an Creed.

Creed stood there with a las-pistol aimed at both fighters and a stern expression on his face. Now that the kid was out of sight he had the pistols set to hot-shot. He focused a little more on this new fighter. She was an elegant woman adorned with a majestic looking armour. Even with all it's beauty and elegance the armour puzzled creed somewhat as it seemed to guard unimportant areas and leave vital spots wide open.

_I guess it comes down to her fighting style. They maybe left open to intentionally draw attacks to her shoulders and head. _

A dissatisfied 'tssk' sound came from Lancer. "My master is calling me back. I guess we'll do this some other time." He said giving a mocking, parting wave as he leapt way from the combat. The distinctive crack of a las pistol followed him. Two rounds blasted through the Lancer's shoulder. Creed could see the clear change in posture of the disappearing figure and could tell he'd injured the spirit. The former Lord Castilian cursed at having to miss another opportunity to gain intel on his enemy. But there was no way he was going to leave Rin in the hands of this new spirit.

Almost the instant Lancer was out of sight the woman launched at Creed. A volley of hot shot rounds was sent in her direction. The cadian backed off trying to keep his distance from the invisible blade the woman used. He dogged the first few strikes and landed two hot-shot rounds to cut through her armour and pierce through her chest plate mail. She lashed out and carved a bow into Creed's shoulder plate as she fell to her knees. A huge chunk of Creed's carapace broke off and he was also brought to his knees.

"Archer, Vanish!" Rin yelled and Creed felt the word around him fade as he returned to spirit form.

Without a word the woman turned took to her feet again. She pressed her gauntleted hand against the holes in her armour and the chest plate returned to it's prime condition. At that the cold green eyes and the invisible blade of the servant were turned on Tohsaka. With a faint smile on her lips Rin let loose a jewel catapulting towards the servant. Without so much as a blink the blond woman cut down the projectile mid flight and continued her run through the flames the jewel released.

"STOP SABER!" Emiya shirou yelled as he ran to catch up with the rouge spirit.

Saber lowered her sword and came to a grinding halt a few meters before Rin.

"She is the enemy archer's master she must be eliminated now." Saber declared with confidence. "Lay down your sword saber. Girls shouldn't be swinging such dangerous things around much less when you're injured like you are." Emiya reasoned. He slowed down to a walk as he neared the two.

"I will not lay down my sword in front of an enemy, Master." Saber replied refusing to lower her guard.

The smile on Rin's face spread. "Oh, so the great saber is going to defy her Master's orders?"

The challenge was clear and with a spiteful glare saber begrudgingly lowered her sword.

"Tohsaka?" Shirou asked with the utter bewilderment showing clear across his face.

"Good evening Emiya." Rin replied with casual wave.

Rin picked up one of the pieces of broken glass littering the inside of Emiya's main building. She spilled a little of her blood on the tip of the shard. Almost immediately the glass panel began reconstructing itself until all evidence of the damage simply disappeared.

"Well you can probably do much better than that but I hope the gesture helps." Rin said turning to face the tame looking saber and the enthusiastic Shirou.

"Wow that's amazing. I could never do anything like that Rin." Shirou replied. He made a face like that of a dog wanting to know the answer to the ever asked question of 'who's a good boy'.

"Wait this is really basic and fundamental magic." Rin replied with a gasp.

"I only really learned a little magic from what my father taught me. So I don't know any of the basics and fundamentals."

Rin's face went briefly into a humorous smile then into a pit of broken dreams and disappointment. "You mean an amateur managed to summon a Saber?" she asked as the realisation hit her dreams adding insult to injury.

"I guess." Shirou replied.

"You have no idea what you're caught up in do you?" Rin said condescendingly. She shook her head fighting off the urge to rant. "You just joined a sort of game. The holy-grail wars. Seven masters and seven servants kill each other over possession of the grail. The omnipotent wish granting device."

"They _kill _each other?" Shirou exclaimed.

"Come on let's go." Rin said as she turned in the direction of the main door.

"_Come on_? Where are we going?" Shirou inquired. Following after Rin.

"To the place where the judge of this competition resides." Rin said simply giving off a smile as she departed.

The three eventually arrived at a grand looking church. Saber was wearing a large cloak to hide her glistening armour. Shirou had explained that he hadn't summoned her properly meaning she couldn't heal herself or change into spirit form. When they reached the gate Saber insisted she would wait outside. Emiya reluctantly accepted and left with Rin. It must have been a full half hour of Saber waiting alone in the cold. She didn't mind the freezing temperature and kept a vigilant guard gazing through the frog.

"Saber!" She heard Shirou shout. She turned to gaze over at the young man coming towards her. His odd scruffy brown hair and yellow eyes were an eye catching feature for him. Her new master stood half a head taller than her making Saber's proud gaze drift upwards.

"How was it master?" she asked. Before he has a chance to reply a sound and a presence triggered Saber to leap into defensive stance. "Master stay back." She commanded. She drew her blade and faced off with the new found opponent. Out of the fog appeared two figures. One a small silver haired girl who was dwarfed by the ten ft tall hulk behind her. The giant figure was adorned in the thick tank like armour of an astartes. A whirr started as he raised his large chain-axe.

"Good evening. This is the second time we meet like this onii-chan." The girl smiled in a way that way obviously meant to be sweet but threatening. Naturally with the armoured giant standing behind her only the sinister overtones came through. She curtsied courteously.

"Shit her servant's power is incomparable." Rin said with a stern expression covering her face.

"Pleased to meet you Rin. I am illiya. Illya von einzbern You understand right"

"Einzbeld." Rin repeated. The name struck a chord and her facial features tightened into a glare.

"I don't think any more pleasantries need to be exchanged since I'll be killing you all here." the white haired girl laughed. She was thoroughly enjoying the upper hand.

"Do it Beserker!" illiya commanded with a wave of her hand.

With that the towering creature released a sound indistinguishable between being a laugh or a howl. His red armour crackled with excitement and his chain-axe kicked into full. The Berserker ran slowly towards the group. Each step the astartes took echoed and shook the grounds.

Saber launched forward drawing her sword to meet the new foe. Berserker brought the axe down with one mighty swing of his arm. It took all of her strength to deflect the blow. She took the opportunity to take a strike at the astartes' chest. Her mighty blow was rendered useless by the adimantium plating. Only a small scratch was left on the armour. Before Saber could withdraw from the attack Berserker brought the back of his axe into her side. She was sent flying into a nearby lamp post. The post crumpled from the impact. Saber pushed herself back to her feet. A small stream of red began to trickle down her pale face.

"SABER!" Shirou Cried. The howling laughter erupted from the Berserker again. "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" He yelled. The words echoed throughout the night as the fallen angel of death moved in on his new victim. Saber readied herself and moved quickly this time to avoid the onslaught of attacks by the Berserker. The clash of sword an axe happened again and again but the stronger opponent was clear. A full blown swing of the axe broke though Saber's guard and tore into her armour and ground away at her flesh. She was knocked off her feet and away onto the pavement.

Emiya continued yelling her name as she tried to push herself upright. He tried to rush out to her but Rin stopped her.

"What are you insane?" She yelled. Pushing him aside and beginning a chant she faced off with the astartes. She finished the incarnation and fired off bolts of black energy fired off at the giant. The bolts dissipated off the hulking armour. Berserker turned his head over towards Rin and lazily raised his bolt pistol.

It was at this point creed forced himself to re-materialise in front of Rin. He fired off a ferocious volley of hot-shot rounds that cracked the air and tore slits in the Berserker's armour. Berserker retaliated by firing off three fist sized bolt pistol rounds at Creed. Two of which were deflected harmlessly off the golden glow of his refractor field. The last one impacted into his damaged shoulder piece and detonated blasting searing hot shrapnel into creed's shoulder. Creed dropped to one knee. The Pain would have killed a normal man right then and there or at least rendered them unconscious. Creed gritted his teeth and raised his good arm to continue firing at the Berserker. The damage he was doing was beginning to build up.

Saber had almost brought herself to her feet. She was shaky and had to use her sword to stay up.

Without taking a shard of his attention away from the fire fight between him and Creed, Berserker broke away to finish Saber. He lashed out with a brutal swing of his chain-axe. Shirou got in the way. He pushed Saber out of the line of attack and found himself launched backwards onto the concrete ground with a new wound tearing open his chest from shoulder to stomach. He landed immobile on the cold ground.

There was a pause from those in the fight to gather what just happened. Creed took this time to unload the empty power cell in his las-pistol. It was hard with only one useable arm.

"Shirou," Saber called. No response. She glared up at Illiya from her place on the pavement.

"Wha- why would he?" Illiya exclaimed. "Never mind, this is boring now. Berserker we're going." Before she disappeared illiya stopped and tossed a parting threat. "Oh and Rin. Next time I'll kill you for sure."

Creed fired a parting shot that managed to damage a vital organ. The Berserker's posture sagged a bit and he wobbled a small amount. The full extent of the damage was not seen as illiya simply snapped her fingers and the hulking creature disappeared.

After they were gone Creed pulled himself to his feet. He cursed at having to let a worshiper of the ruinous powers go alive but he had little choice in the matter. The only one not injured or down was his master and he had to make sure he didn't leave her open. Then he looked at his battered armour and refractor field. He was glad that the combination had survived to let only one shot wound him. He knew the odd were against it with him having stayed perfectly still throughout the fire fight in order to keep Rin safe.

Rin turned to Shirou and yelled, "Gesh, what the hell do you think you were doing. I can't save you any more!"

By some miracle Shirou survived the injury. His wounds began healing at a rapid rate so Creed helped Saber and Rin carried Shirou back to the Emiya estate. Along the way Creed found it upon himself to talk to the knight he was aiding.

"You were both skilled and brave to be able to fight like that with an Astartes my dear lady. Or as they'd say in the Cadian 8th. You got guts kid." Unable to tell wether he was insulting her or mocking her, Saber shot Creed a cold glare. Creed smiled. "My name is Ursarkar Creed."

"Archer!" Rin exclaimed harshly.

"Relax Rin she won't gain any thing from that knowledge." Creed reassured using his pare hand to wave down Rin's fluster. "Besides we want to be on good terms if we end up co-operating again."

"Very well since you have given me the honour of your name I shall give you mine." Saber replied. She was able to hold herself with pride despite needing Creed's help in order to move. "I am King Aturia Pendragon."

_Athuria? _Sounds like a guy's name, Creed noted.

"May I ask what makes you so sure I know not of your existence. Ursarkar Creed." Saber inquired.

"Simple, I'm not from this planet nor this time." Creed looked down at Saber. "And if you were from my time you would have thought twice before charging like a mad-man into a Khorne berserker."

With that insult Saber pushed herself off Creed's support. "I can walk on my own from here on out." and she did. She walked a little further ahead of the group.

Seeing his job fulfilled Creed turn to over a Rin a hand which she politely declined.

Later on that evening Creed was out smoking on the roof top of the Emiya estate when Rin decided to join him. He had his shoulder armour off and a bandage wrapped tight around the bolter-wound. He had his classic Cigar out in his left hand. He enjoyed a relaxing smoke as he looked over the the estate and into the country beyond. He heard the sounds of Rin scaling the wall to get up to him. Creed didn't stir or turn he just stared out at the calm night's landscape.

"So how's the kid doing?" Creed asked.

"Defying all common sense and healing at a astounding rate." Rin declared in an exhausted half spiteful kind of manner.

Creed chuckled. "So the same as before huh?" He took a deep drag and looked up at the moon.

Rin couldn't help but stare at the soldier next to her. His stern strong features and muscular build were enough to make most women stop and stare. He looked at most nineteen if that yet held himself as if he'd lived a life time of honour and self actualisation. But there was something different about him tonight. Something hidden Rin pondered as she scanned his face for answers then something in his eye caught her as he turned to look down at the girl. In that moment with the light of the moon glancing of his face she saw it. He was hurt. Not the pain of the bolter, something emotional seemed to be hidden behind a wall of courage. Just a glimmer, but it was there. Rin opened her mouth but stumbled on her words.

"What's the matter Rin?" Creed inquired. "You look cold, let me fix that for you." Creed materialised his full blown trench coat he normally wore over his armour and placed it gently over Rin's shoulders.

"T-thanks" Rin blushed. The warm was nice and the coat fought of the cold of the night. "B-but why can't you just dematerialise like normal to heal." Rin asked pointing to Creed's bandaged arm.

Creed shrugged his shoulders. "I used my refractor field too much. For some reason it's messing with my mana." Creed sighed long and deep. "By the emperor." he muttered. "I hoped my old enemy would not send their warriors to this world." He paused. Looking out at the stars. Not a hint of fear or anxiety corroded his words, just simple quiet disappointment. "Listen Rin. With them here I maybe forced to do thinks that seem wrong or unfair. But please know this, I'm only trying to do what's right. To protect this world from the fate I've seen claim so many others."

"You're a noble spirit. How can one big monster like that shake you like this?" Rin demanded rather un-courteously. Half to try and shake Creed out of this mood that was really beginning to scare her. Creed was usually a serious guy, but this was something new.

"Ha, I'll fight Chaos in the far ends of the galaxy where ever it threatens as fearless as always!" Creed laughed quietly, "I know because I have." He confirmed letting out a puff of smoke.

Rin laughed and thew a soft fake punch against Creed's chest. "Oh yeah. Then why do I sense that you're all unsettled ya big dummy."

"It just brings back some rather haunting memories that's all." Creed replied. He smiled and shook things off.

"But thanks for being concerned about an old soldier like me. But no matter what happens I'll be fine." He threw a reassuring arm around Rin. "I live on the edge of hell itself and grew up on the battle field. One little bolter wound and some memories aren't going to stop me now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new day so long ago.

Rin blushed at the arm around her. "I-idot what Master wouldn't be concerned about their servant. I need my servant ready to fight. I can't lose my chance at the grail because my idiot of a servant was thinking of else where."

The sun shone down with a gentle and warming light creating a blissful mood around the traditional japanese building. Rin finished saying good bye to Shirou and left turning her mind and body out onto the bright streets.

"We're just going to leave like that?" Creed inquired as he jumped from the roof to land beside her.

Rin shrugged nonchalantly. "Emiya is back up to full health and Saber is there with him. Our work here is done."

Creed accepted her decision though would have liked to make the others a formal ally. His mission to destroy the dark gods was going to be hard and he could use all the help he could muster. Never the less, Creed was confident he could beat his enemies when he received the clear to use his noble phantasm.

The sounds of chirping crickets filled the morning air on the pair's way back through the suburbs. On the way Rin meet a familiar face at a street corner.

"Good morning Sakura." Rin waved saying a pleasant hello to the other girl.

Sakura looked rather hesitant. Her purple eyes looked somewhat dead as usual and her hair matched in colour. Though she radiated a short of beauty that would, in days of old, have knights swearing to protect the girl or fall from sudden heart failure.

"Um G-good morning Rin." She smiled back looking rather nervous. "What brings you out here?" she asked kindly.

"I'm just enjoying the air." Rin trailed in her attempt to think up an excuse. "Yeah just going for a walk."

"With your boyfriend?" Sakura asked pointing up at Creed.

In this situation Creed was not a fight to be easily missed. A tall man with wearing his Cadian issue trench coat and military uniform. He had dematerialised his guns and armour to avoid drawing unwanted attention. However this did not stop him from standing out in the least. Only from potentially being arrested.

Rin looked back and suddenly realised Creed was still visible. Panic and frustration began to set in. How was she to explain this. Her head began getting hot and a vibrant blush came over her. _Calm down you prepared for something like this didn't you. _

"J -just a friend from out of t-town. I'm showing him round the city." Rin replied as confidently as she could.

"Oh, o-okay," Sakura replied. Her eyes began to wander and neither of the girls looked each other in the eye.

"The name's John Creed." The large man extended a hand towards the girl. Sakura backed away a little a she looked down. Her hands were brought towards her face with an expression of fright. She looked like a shocked white rabbit being confronted by the monster of a genera as her eyes flicked from side to side. Creed smiled in an attempt to be friendly.

"Umm ah.. S-sakura Matou. Pl-pleased to meet you." She replied. She cautiously gave out a hand for the shake. Creed hand was firm but gentle.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." He smiled. "I would love to stay and chat but we spent too long touring the city and I need to return to the estate. I have an assignment that is nearing it's deadline." He walked away and signal Rin to follow. "I look forward to seeing you around during my visit."

The walk away was quick paced and Rin gave off a frustrated look. "John Creed? Really?" Rin exclaimed as soon as they were out of sight of Sakura.

"I look enough like a foreigner to pass that off. I have a feeling we'll run into her again so incase some has a slip of the tongue and calls me Creed it won't arouse suspicion." Creed stated calmly and quietly as if the words were there on a script before him.

Rin glared up at him as they walked on. It was a few moments of her pouting before she replied. "Did you really think all that up before hand or are you just making shit up as an excuse?"

"Rin please, I didn't make it to rank of Lord Castilian without thinking these sort of things through." He replied with a faint hint of a smile crossing his face. Rin turned her head and pouted in the other direction.

"Why did I have to summon such a stubborn spirit?" Rin said placing her head in the palm of her hand and giving a disapproving shake. Creed ignored this comment and continued walking.

The only sounds was that of the city as they passed through and made it to the Tohsaka residence without so much as a word uttered between the two. Creed broke the silence with a simple request when they made it inside. "Rin as my current master I know I have little right to say this but may I have permission to speak candidly?"

"Do as you wish." Rin said with a flick of her hair.

"Next time we're in a combat, get to cover before taking on the enemy servant. Especially when that Chaos marine shows up, you almost wound up repainting the street last night. By the emperor's grace I was lucky to get out of that combat with only this scratch." Creed said with a stern expression on his face and a callous rasp in his voice.

A shocked expression hit Rin. She was caught in the un-breaking stare of a Lord Castilian. She could feel her heart beating in her chest as the rest of her body went cold. Defence began to kick in and anger came out and took control of her body. "I..." She opened her mouth to retaliate when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You're an amazing girl Rin." Creed said with a modest but honest smile. The light of the open door flickered across his face and Rin was held silent. "Your heart was in the right place, you were trying to save a friend's life. Don't throw away yours foolishly like I've seen happen to so many others." Creed finished. Rin nodded blood rushed to her head and she felt a little faint. Creed removed his hand from her shoulder and walked past her quietly. He paused for a second. "I recommend you get some rest. If you need me I'll be in your study." He said before disappearing.

Rin stood there for a moment her mind a mess for seconds until she recollected herself. _I guess I could use some rest_, She thought to herself, _I'm clearly not thinking straight._ She shook her head trying to shake off the thoughts and feelings of that moment. As she made her way up the stairs towards her room she pondered the events of last night and sighed admitting defeat._ I guess that idiot was right, I was an inch away from being turned into a shroud of pink mist._ The jumped onto her bed and pushed her head into the pillow._ Damn that Emiya and making foolish moves, trying to fight a monster like that out in the open. _The fatigue of a sleepless night and the constant fighting caught up with her and she was asleep before long.

When she awoke the light of the room was a bright gold. Rin picked herself up lazily and gazed out the window to see the sun setting and bright hues being thrown into the clouds. She yawned and made her way down stairs. She could here vague muffled sounds like music coming from the study.

"Arrgh, what is he up to this time?" Rin muttered to herself reluctantly. The sounds grew into a distinct bustle of metal. The noise grated and ground away at her. Her hand's clamped firmly around her ears mere seconds after she opened the door. "What the hell are you doing down here?" She shouted over the noise.

The study was in a state of neatly organised clutter. Charts photos and folders were laid out over the surface of main table. Print outs of a satellite view of a mansion circle and arrows of red ink arrayed the lined a large board. Creed dropped down from his make shift chin up bar and turned down the volume on his CD player. He was wearing his normal cadian uniform leggings but only a singlet more out of force of habit when it came to working out then actual need to regulate heat. "Sorry Rin. I was just checking to see if my left arm was back to normal." He said pointing to the scar left on his shoulder.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Rin asked pointing at the bulky computers and printing devices sitting on of top her farther's old desk.

"The Cadian command supplies." Creed said making light the use of his powers.

"So your mana is back to normal then?" Rin said getting side tracked.

"Yes, it's no problem for me to summon more complex things now..." Creed slowed down when he saw Rin begin to fume with anger.

"More importantly what have you done to my father's study?" She bellowed. Rin began to rant about all the things Creed had messed up.

"Relax Rin." Creed said holding up his hands defensively. "I will return this room to it's prior state I just want to go over somethings with you about a plan. Then I'll clean the place up. I know where everything is meant to be."

"Relax?! How can I relax you've desecrated a Tohsaka family treasure. My late father's study none the less!" She said shaking her fists angrily.

Despite the fact Rin was still fuming she stopped her rant. She folded her arms and stared with a serious expression at Creed. "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked with a clare display of discontent.

"Now that Chaos has shown it's face on this world we have to be prepared for anything we may come up against." Creed said as he materialised a shirt over his torso. He walked over to a desk and picked up a large folder filled with files. "Here is a summary of all knowledge on demons and the forces of Chaos that is allowed to be known by any guardsmen commander outside the inquisition." He said handing the file.

It was heavier then it looked Rin turned the file over and moved to open it.

"It includes pictures of some of the things." Creed warned. "Prepare yourself before you go through that."

"Right you've had your talk now CLEAN THIS PLACE UP!" Rin growled. Creed raised his hands in a diplomatic surrender.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 just another day and night.

Night had taken a firm grasp on the sky and the lights from the streets lights and towering buildings kept the city looking somewhat alive. Up one of these towering buildings Rin and Creed were working to keep the occupants alive.

The door to a dark room was burst open. "More here!" Rin yelled. She ran over to the bodies and checked to see their state. "They'll survive. Archer open the windows."

Creed opened the windows and scanned the room for hostiles. The crackling sounds of reanimated bones reached his ears. "More undead here." He said raising his las-pistols and taking opening fire on the skeletons and blasting them to pieces.

After a successful mission Rin and Creed discussed who or what was making the attacks.

"The berserker's master could be behind it. Didn't you say chaos likes sacrificing souls?" Rin said as she sat down on the soft couch. The smell of her tea wafted through the living room. Creed stared out the large widow and stood in thought.

"Not likely, Khorne worshipers crave blood and skulls. None of that sort of thing was present." Creed said dismissing her theory.

"So not messed up enough huh?" She sighed. She took a sip from her tea and pondered the meaning. "So another master is behind this. They're probably trying to power up their servant then."

"I take it you didn't read the file I gave you on Chaos." Creed said. With a rather disappointed look.

"I didn't have time for anything more then reading your plan." Rin stated.

"And? Your decision?" Creed inquired.

"Like you stated there are still three other servants unaccounted for that could mess things up." Rin said coldly. "I say we don't make a move until we get more info."

"That's an awful risk but either way is dangerous." Creed sighed and turned to face Rin. "Give it till the end of the week to find your information. If we don't have it by then we'll have to attack anyway. We don't have too long till their plan will take action."

A day passed and Rin went back to school Creed accompanied her in spirit form. It was nearing the end of the day most of the students had already left only Rin was walking the grounds as it would seem. She had sensed a force field was being put across the school meaning this was the next target. She had to do something to delay it. Then, as she turned to walk down a flight of stairs she came face to face with Shirou. He was walking unguarded unarmed through the school as though he had not a care in the world.

"Oh hey Tohsaka." He said cheerfully and gave her a wave.

At the sight of this a huge flow of anger pumped through Rin's veins. She glanced around as she tried to maintain her composition.

"You didn't bring your servant with you?" She asked with a disgusted tone. _How could he be so stupid to leave himself this open? _"You're leaving yourself open to attacks from other masters."

"The battles only take place at night. Besides we're at school and there's no other masters around." Shirou replied smiling.

Rin looked down at him with a scornful expression. "But you're wrong about that. There's only us here and I'm another master." She activated her spell. "If you stay still this doesn't have to hurt much and you'll live." She pointed her finger at Shirou's shoulder. At last second Shirou realised what was happening and dogged. He made a break for it and sprinted down an empty corridor. Rin gave chase and fired shot after shot at the fleeing Shirou. The boy ran yelling and cursing until he got far enough ahead to hall up in a class room.

Rin collected herself then burst open the door. Shirou was hiding behind a desk, that much was obvious even with the sunset throwing dim unreliable light everywhere. Rin blasted away at the desk. It was a lot tougher than a normal desk should be._ I guess this is that reinforcement magic he told me about. _Rin concluded. The desk finally gave way and kicked up a huge blast of dusk, magic residue and splinters. In the short moment of confusion Shirou made his way out the other door of the class room and was standing opposite her with a steel chair leg in one hand.

"Put down that make shift weapon of yours and hand over your command spells." Rin ordered with a smile. "You're not cut out for this war."

There was a pause and Shirou gripped the hand where his command spells were. "No." He replied. "Giving these up is like betraying Saber, I can't do that."

There was a sudden presence among the two and Creed materialised. "Hey, I hate to ruin this touching reunion but there's and enemy servant kicking round the school." He said walking between the two teenagers. Just then there was a scream from nearby.

"What the hell?" Shirou asked looking around.

"Right now that was?" Rin asked looking toward Creed.

Creed nodded "Most likely the enemy servant taking someone's soul."

Just as Creed had suggested there lay a girl sprawled out on the ground with a blank dead look in her eyes. Rin rushed to the girl and checked her vitals.

"She'll die if we leave her like this. I can heal her but it's going to take some time."

Rin began her work it was only a few seconds before a piercing sound of steal slicing flesh rang out. Rin looked back to see Shirou clutching an open wound on his arm.

"Rin you heal that girl. I'm going after the servant." He yelled as he sprinted off into the forests that surround the school.

The trees flew by in a blur as Shirou push himself after the shadow that was dancing just out of his reach. His breath was even paced as his body pounded further and further into the forest until the shadow suddenly disappeared. He stopped and looked around for where it could have gone. The sound of a twig snap kicked in his instincts. Shirou turned and blocked an incoming attack. At that point he got a glimpse of his attacker. She was a tall elegant woman adorned in black clothing. Her long purple hair was beautiful but she wasn't irradiating the pure beauty Shirou would associate with it. They exchanged a few more attacks and Shirou got the feeling that she was less like the other servants. She was weaker but she still had Shirou on the back foot. Then there was a tug in his arm and he was dragged upwards. A Chain was revealed to be protruding from his open wound. He hung upwards dangling from the tree. The pulling on the chain sent spikes of pain down his body. Shirou fought and struggled to pull himself upward. He tried wrenching his arm free and the pain became unbearable.

"I must commend you. You always choice the most painful options." the conner of her mouth curved up slightly. She glanced back then jumped away. A crackling whirr of las fire followed her.

A round blasted the chain and Shirou found himself plummeting towards the ground. An armoured arm caught him.

"By the emperor. Do you have no idea what an obvious trap is boy?" Creed yelled. He scanned the forrest for any sign of the attacker. "We're pulling out for now. I don't want to leave Rin exposed for any longer.

Shirou began to complain but Creed hit him over the head. "Are you trying to her and yourself killed?"

A spike came from out of the shadows and Creed deflected the attack with the side of his las pistol. Seeing what he was up against he sheathed one of his pistols and drew a knife. He let Shirou go and took a ready stance close but in front of the young man. He scanned the foliage for signs of movement. Another spike came and he deflected it with his knife. He returned a short burst of fire at the point of origin as the chain pulled the spike back to the shadows. A few seconds of deathly silence then again a spike came. Creed moved quickly to doge the spike and with his knife impale the chain into a nearby tree. He held it there firmly with one hand as rider tried pulling it back. With the other hand Creed unleashed a frenzy of las rounds at the source of the chain. The chain became limp and fell to the forest floor. Creed scanned the forest from his position. He pulled a grenade from his belt and let it fly into the forest. The wind rustled the branches and the leaves as the blast echoed out. _Time to draw her out, _Creed thought and he relaxed and turned to Shirou.

"She's gone let's get back to Rin before..." A sound from behind. Creed smiled and drew another knife from his belt and blocked the attack. He smiled and Rider gave a look of disgust. Creed's smile soon became forced as he felt pain shoot through the wound berserker had given him. Rider attacked a couple more times before she wrenched out the chain form it's place imbedded in a tree. Creed took this chance and shot off two rounds. The lights cracked and tore two holes in Rider's mid-rift. Another round took her in the knee and she dropped down and glared up at Creed. Even with her strange visor Creed could tell the look of pure hatred being shot at him.

"Vanish." A voice called from the distance. Rider's form faded out and disappeared.

"Damnation. Another one got away." Creed cursed. Picking up Shirou and glaring at him he muttered. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"That's enough archer." Rin said catching up to them. Creed let Shirou go and took his place at Rin's side. "The girl should be fine. That's a pretty nasty cut there." Rin said looking at the wound on Shirou's arm. "You should probably come back to mine so we can treat that."

It was well into the night when Creed returned to the Tohsaka estate after dropping Shirou back at his house. After all that the kid healed on his own again and they decided to let him go back to his place. Creed had escorted him most of the way until the youth had insisted he go back to Rin. When Creed returned Rin was on the couch having a cup of tea as usual. She turned around to face him. Her expression became a concerned stare.

"You don't look so good." She inquired. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"Oh nothing, just the bolter wound acted up after getting in that fight with Rider." He sat down and felt a wave of fatigue hit him. "I was hoping not to have to fight another servant without being able to use my noble phantasm again so soon."

"Really? You almost had her." Rin said looking with a distrusting almost condescending look in her eyes.

"I'm used to finishing fights whilst injured. I just need some sleep and I'll be fine in the morning." Creed said. Then he pulled himself off the couch and headed towards the room designate to him incase he can't dematerialise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 in your dreams...

Later Rin went to sleep as well. She felt an experience like falling then saw what looked like a younger version of creed maybe sixteen walk pick up a helmet. The thing was stock green like the armour he always wore except it had a defining white stripe go from one end to the other. A glimpse of him leaving the room. The site of training facility. Vehicles in the distance moving back and forth over dirt roads. Sand bags and camo netting was everywhere and so was everyone wearing the same uniform as Creed. A couple of the soldiers whisper to each other as they saw Creed walk past.

"Hey isn't he the one from the 8th?"

"Yeah I heard they picked him up six years ago from Gallan."

"Didn't that place get blasted to the warp and back by chaos? Turned into a bigger killing ground then tartarus?"

The feelings of a year past flashes of soldiers smiles and jokes blipped by. It was replaced by a scene of a regiment standing at attention for graduation and deployment orders. An officer yelled. His voice had to be amplified by several vox to reach the rows and rows of soldiers standing in square formations. Then nothing.

Moments of nothing passed by then suddenly eyes shot open to reveal a crimson brown sky and smoke clouds looming over head. The sounds of gunfire rung out. A familiar face, one from the flashes was looking down at her.

"Who said you could die? Get up and back in the fight!" lieutenant bridges yelled. She somehow knew this man's name despite his

Rin felt her body pick itself up and grab a nearby riffle from the mud. Only the body wasn't hers. She watched and felt as this soldier moved into cover by some sand bags. The feeling of a heart beat pounded away. The landscape seemed to be mostly barren with mud and craters lying here and there. A quick glance around showed that soldiers were lining up the same against layers of sand bag walls.

"Incoming!" Someone yelled. Several blast shook the ground and launched mud up to fall like rain onto her. The feeling was sickly and disgusting but the armour did well to avoid most of it.

"Hold your ground men here they come!" A familiar voice came from her throat.

Figures popped up insight and grew larger. Blasts from the soldiers along side her began felling the charging figures. She looked down the sights at the figures. To her horror the looked so close to human but so far from at the same time. The twisted creatures marched forward giving off fear full howls. The sort of screaming sound that could drive a man insane. Ones that would keep the toughest of men up at night from the mere memory. Her body began firing. A sound and her head turned to see the soldier next to her spin out and fall in a spur of blood.

Flashes of who the man was. Drinking with him, training with him, pulling him up from a ledge in a forest mission. Him showing a picture of his girl friend and his plans for retirement.

"Medic!" someone yelled a man who more the mark of a healer rush to the body and shook his head. A little pain stabbed her heart but the body shrugged it off and faced forward. Firing again and again. The men were closer now and more solders began to fall around her. The body ducked behind cover as shells rained down again. The rain hit again but this time was different. Blood and body parts fell too. An arm landed next to her. Sweat began to pour down and Rin felt fear grip every fibber of her body. Another solider leaned up against the sand bags next to her. His nam too came to mind as soon as he spoke.

"Boy they're nocking hard." Kell said reloading his las-rifle. Rin found her body doing the same. "Let's answer the door shall we" He grinned and turned to face the enemy. Rin did like wise. Bullets and las-rounds passed overhead or hit the sand bags near her. Then the enemy reached them. Rin got a good look at the blood crazed eyes of one as he leapt over the sand bags. A moment that seemed to last an eternity as she saw his eyes. They locked but she could see no sanity behind them. Nothing but blood lust. He raised his large knife and pistol and ran screaming towards Rin. Her body tried firing it's las rifle but the power cell was depleted. She ejected the clip and fumbled for another. The body crazed man's head suddenly became a cloud of red and purple mist. The body slumped to the ground and spilled yet more fluids into the mud.

"Boom head shot." Bridges joked. He lowered his bolt pistol and pulled Rin up. "How many time's am I going to have to save you this battle really?" He smiled.

More and more like the first man flooded in carrying all kinds of weapons. Some even wearing uniforms similar to her own. The fighting was everywhere. Bullets flew, las guns cracked, knifes and bayonets clashed and bodies hit the floor left right and center. Two came after her stabbing and slashing. She impaled one and shot the other down.

"Their retreating we won!" someone yelled.

Both her and bridges spun round to look over the sand bag wall. True enough the horde of lunatics were running. Everyone began taking parting shots and the numbers thinned as more of the chaos worshipers fell.

"Now is the time to drive them back men!" A deafening voice called out vox casters and speakers amplified it in every direction. The body looked back and saw a decorated man stand up amongst the fortifications. "Move out and cut them down!" He said pointing his sword out at the retreating men.

There was a great cheer from the soldiers but Rin felt the body's heart drop. This wasn't a good plan is what every fibber in the body said. They needed to silence the mortars first before advancing. Too late now. The men raised their rifles and charged out into no mans land. The body moved too and yelled and signalled for it's team to fan out. Then a shell landed and the retreating force rallied. Blurs and bullets passed by as the body was knocked of it's feet by a nearby blast. The wind was knocked right out of her as the body hit the ground. As it picked itself it could see the mess and blood shed elapsing. Something in the sky caught her gaze. The body stared on and Rin tried to understand what the shadows swarming towards her were.

"Deamons! Coming from the sky!" She heard Creed's voice boom out the body's throat. It confirmed her suspicion that she was living through his memories. The shawdows grew closer and winged beasts could be made out. "Squad 133 let's dig in an aim high. Leave the cultist for the others."

Creed's body took cover in a nearby blast crater made by the artillery rounds. He aimed down the sights of his las rifle. Rin could feel the deep breaths and the heart beats pulsing through his body like a storm. He took careful aim at one of the larger demons and tracked where it was going.

Kell's distinctive voice could be heard in the background. "Alright men! You all know the drill. Strict disciplined fire while they're at a distance. Pick up the pace as they get closer. Let's show these wimps what it's like messing with a Cadian!"

There were a couple of cheers from the squad but that was soon drowned out by the sounds of las-gun fire.

The demons were getting closer. With every meter they approached Rin could feel Creed's heart beat pick up more and more. His las-gun let forth round after round into the sky. It landed hit after hit but far too few of the creatures were falling. It wasn't long before the demons descended upon the guardsmen. The battle field soon became a slaughter house. Rin could feel Creeds body grow cold as she saw more flashes of the soldiers who were dying. Then the fight came to him. A larger demon landed before him. It shook the ground with it's impact. The large, winged, minotaur-like creature growled and let out a snarl which Rin could only associate with _pleasure._

It swung it's large axe down and carved up a guardsmen before him. Creed's body shouldered it's rifle and stood to face this enemy. His las gun let off round after round as the beast approached. The creature was unfazed by the holes being torn in it's flesh.

Rin couldn't help but feel shear terror in the presence of this creature. She watched as men dropped their weapons and fell to the ground gripping at their heads and screaming.

Creed reloaded his rifle and aimed a shot for a venerable part of the creature's neck. The shot landed and the beast staggered if only for a second before setting it's sights on Creed. "AIM FOR IT'S NECK BRING IT DOWN!" Creed shouted and continued shooting as the creature charged for him. The creature toward a good four feet above him and brought it's spiked and pulsing axe down with all it unholy strength.

Rin felt the wind kick at Creed's body as he step aside from the blow. Creed's body aimed another shot and Rin noticed the flashing low amo icon. Two burst of light made it out before the rifle ran dry. "Shit." Creed's voice let escape as the creature brought down it's axe yet again.

The body had instinctively blocked the blow with it's las gun. The axe cut deep into the rifle destroying any chance it had of firing again. Creed's hands let the rifle go and Rin watched in horror as the creature pulled back it's axe for another attack.

Creed dived out of the way of this one. He drew his pistol and began firing on the creature again. Others in his squad kept up the attacks. The Creature was suddenly riddled with las rounds from all directions. It staggered before collapsing and burring in a warp fuelled fire.

The howl it made as it died shook his very bones and Rin felt her own mind dreading the sound.

There was a surreal silence. Wind was all that could be heard for a second. The silence was interrupted by a single voice. "By the emperor... I can't believe it. We're alive."

The was another pause as the soldiers looked around at each other. The group were covered in mud, dust and blood. The white line on many of the helmets were barely visible.

"Damn straight we're alive." Kell voice echoed. "The emperor didn't pick us for nothing!"

A few soldiers began cheering then it moved and spread to the rest of the platoon.

"Cut that show gloating out." The voice boomed and cut out the rejoicing. Lieutenant bridges yelled from atop a mound of dirt "Get your asses back in the camp before the artillery start up again that's an order now move!" He waved the captain's sword back towards the cover the had come from. There was a mess and scramble as the troops retreated back into their cover.

Creed's body followed the retreat back into their territory. Whilst many of the men celebrated Creed pushed his way to Bridges who was yelling at in Vox. The vox caster was looking rather unpleased as he was standing next to the lieutenant providing the line.

At this moment a sudden realisation blasted away at Rin. Seeing the soldiers face and getting a good look at it out of the battle she realised, they were just teens. Creed's body glanced around. She could see it now they all wore the white striped helmet. The oldest among them looked like they were about sixteen or seventeen, her age. Some looked even younger.

"Frack." Bridges cursed as he hung up the vox.

"Is there a problem?" Creed inquired.

"Command did a strike on the town nearby that was housing the artillery but they've ordered us to scout it out before they send any reinforcements." He said to Creed. The lieutenant sat down and took off his helmet. He wiped some sweat and mud from his fore head. "Frack. We're meant to be the ones supporting the real army not the other way around... Frack." He kicked part of the wall.

"I'm sure they have a plan. What about the captain." Creed asked pointing to the sword sheathed on the lieutenant's back.

"Bleed out." Bridges hung his head and breathed deeply. He sighed and looked up again part of his expression looked broken. "Look I'm going to gather whatever scouts we have left. You're in charge of the fort until I get back."

Hours flashed by. Bridges hadn't checked back in. Command made another call and ordered Creed to go after him and scout the city.

The sun was out in a blistering hight when they arrived near the city.

"No moment sighted. But there are odd constructions near the front of the city. I can't quite make them out from here." A soldier said taking his binoculars from his eyes. "We should move in for a closer look."

"Understood but keep your eyes open this could be a trap." Creed went about orders to have a team on over watch as the others approached the objects with cation. It was when they reached the objects they found out what fate had befallen Lt Bridges and his team. Creed didn't take his eyes off the polls reaching upward even as he heard a couple of his squad drop to their knees and vomit.

Rin stared horrified by what she saw. She wished she could close them close her eyes, close Creeds.

Bridges and the others were strung up cut open and pined to the large steel polls. Their torsos were cracked open to reveal still beating hearts and other moving organs. Bridges eye followed Creed as he approached.

More flashes

Creed raised his pistol and tried not to look at the pained face of his commander.

_NO! _Rin wanted to scream but no words came out. _No there must be some other way._ She felt like she was trapped in a dark room trying to escape all that had happened. All that was happening. Like she was bashing at the door trying to beg for something, anything to make this right. To wake up.

Creed's body blinked and Rin felt a single tear run down his face as his heart constricted.

Then the sound of a Las-gun crack.

He opened his eyes to catch what looked faintly like a smile in the mess of what was left of Bridges. He turned. "_No sadness or tears to shed on the field." _Creed muttered to himself wiping away the trail.

Rin could hear his braking of orders fade as the image turned to black.

More flashes. Time moved past fast, more battles, countless deaths, then lastly, the view of a planet burning from space and a lord inquisitor looking pleased with himself.

Then, at last, her eyes opened.

Rin slowly rose till she was sitting upright. She slowly dragged her legs up and sat there in the dim lighting for a few moments. Then she drifted out of her room and walked out to the balcony.

Creed was leaning off the balcony smoking his cigar in the moonlight. "Can't sleep either huh?" He asked as he peered an eye back at her.

"Yeah..." Rin said quietly nodding her head. "Creed...?" She asked, her eyes never looking up from the floor. She began to choke on her words, "Um how... What?" Rin then backed away from what she was going to say. "What kept you up?"

"Not much just a dream." He replied. His gaze never broke with the spot over the city at which he was staring.

"One about your home?" Rin asked. Her gaze not lifting from the ground.

"One about a girl. One who's bravery knew no bounds when she was young. Determination that lead her to save a friend in face of overpowering odds." He chuckled a little. "One that would talk harshly to a dangerous adult to try ensure her fathers safety. But despite all that the world took everything from her so soon..." Creed felt a hand tug at the back of his shirt. He glanced back at Rin.

"Hey, do... Do you think that when this war is over you'll stay here?" Rin asked her voice quivering slightly.

"Ah..." Creed let out a relaxing sigh and looked up at the moon. "Live on this world, this time. I got to admit that sounds nice." His tone then changed to a more positive one. "But I can't just abandon my men at the front line. It's my duty to serve the emperor."

"Don't you think you've done enough." Rin pushed up against the soldier's back. Tears began trailing down her cheeks. "You've fought enough for one life time. So much killing and loss why, why would you make yourself do it again?"

"To stop other people from suffering the same fate as Gallan." He said, his voice was little too harsh and Rin bit her lip. "The emperor sent me here for a reason. Of that I am sure. What ever happens I must use my wish to destroy the foul infernal beings that live on my home world's door step and make sure no taint soils this holy terra." He cooled the fire in his voice. His foot steps seemed to echo as he turned to walk away. He pause and placed a hand gently on Rin's shoulder. "Thanks for looking out for me Rin. I'm sorry though I have to use my wish for that. Whatever you do with your wish and other means to life are up to you."

** Author ramble here. **

well it looks like links aren't meant to be posted so...

Hey to anyone reading. I'm heading out on an exchange trip soon so I'll be taking a 2 month hiatus until I get back.


	5. A short apology

I'm sorry fans of fate 40k for taking so long to get the next chapter up. I'm not dead and I have been working on the next few chapters only my laptop was stolen recently and because I'm not very bright I didn't back these things up My bad guys so I'm hoping to get another chapter the next time a holiday comes a round and I get time off study to write.


End file.
